kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Shiraori
Shiraori (白織), also known as Shiro (白) or White, is a God and the Tenth Demon Army Commander. Appearance Shiraori has the appearance of a stunningly beautiful young girl with ghost-white skin and long silver-white hair. She keeps her flowing, straight hair loose on the top of her head that she keeps in a french braid from her neck down. This braid is wrapped around her like a scarf and lining for her dress.. Her eyes are a bright ruby-red, but she tends to keep them closed while in front of others due to their unique nature. Each of her eyes have four irises and tend to give people pause when they see them. Her clothes, created from a unique white thread, consist of a one-piece dress with wide-open sleeves and a hood. She can be confused with Wakaba Hiiro by Reincarnators, due to the extreme similarities in their appearance. Personality Shiraori is an introvert who has little to no experience dealing with people. She can read people very well, but often fails to communicate her thoughts. She does her utmost to avoid interacting with others whenever possible. When she needs to, it takes a great deal of effort on her part to speak clearly.Conversations with Pope Dustin XLI and Wrath. Although she rarely speaks, she likes to write. Since coming to the realization that verbal communication is a difficult, she prefers to communicate with others through writing instead. She ends up writing several books worth of information about the System, her plans, and the state of the world. She's usually stoic and happy-go-lucky but in actuality is very depressed. This side of her comes out when she has nothing to do and she herself doesn't seem to notice this aspect of her personality. She will go to extreme lengths to get good food, such as ruthlessly rooting out dissent in the Demon Army just to ensure her three or four meals a day. It should also be noted that Shiraori needs a large amount of food to sustain her energy. She likes alcohol but cannot hold her liquor. Her drunken behavior is note-worthily stupid or outrageous to the point that people no longer try to stop her from going on a drunken rampage. Many, many incidents occur while she is drunk. Plot Shiraori's first appearance is from the perspective of Balto, who suspects that she is an AdministratorVolume 2-Interlude: The Demon Lord's Aide Sighs at a Meeting. She is also present when the Demon Lord picks up the Hero's scarf in the aftermath of the Human-Demon Great War.Volume 2-Interlude: Spider Demon Lord. In Hyrince's recollection of the battle, she is described as a pure-white girl who leisurely walked onto the battlefield and obliterated the Hero and his party with a Rot attack.Volume 3-S3: Julius After the war, Shiraori rides atop an Arch Taratect with Ariel while travelling through the Great Garam Forest. She seems concerned for the reincarnators about to be caught up in the ensuing battle with the elves, but Ariel tells her not to worry.Volume 4-Interlude: Demon Lord Abilities **'Threads:' Shiraori's spider threads are laced with empty space. More specifically every thread is at the same time a pocket dimension of its own, making them practically indestructible unless one is able to destroy space itself.Web Novel Chapter 244: This yandere imouto is so in love I can’t get through to her **'Redirection:' When attacked with projectiles Shiraori opens portals leading to a pocket space in order to catch the attack. She can then open another portal in order to send the attack right back at the opponent.Web Novel Chapter 296: Elf Village Battle ⑧ **'Dimensional Fissures:' Shiraori can create dimensional fissures. She uses them to defend against attacks by opening up a portal into a different dimension, and then redirecting the attack with a second portal. She also hides her clones in pocket dimensions, opening up portals in a web-like pattern to attack with her custom evil eyes.Web Novel Chapter 296: Elf Village Battle ⑧ *'Division:' Shiraori's aptitude for splitting her consciousness into multiple bodies emerges as one of her most subtle, yet powerful, skills in the form of division. By creating innumerable tiny spider clones implanted with her own consciousness, she has nearly super-computer levels of multi-tasking ability. Shiraori uses this immense ability to partition her effort into researching new abilities and hacking the System, as well as gathering information by sending out her spider-clones to track key individuals and locations throughout the world. It is, in fact, this massive information network that she has created that is one the most instrumental of assets in her personal arsenal. She currently has over ten thousand clones all over the world and in various pocket dimensions.Web Novel Chapter Informal Conference ④ Should her main body die she can simply transfer her soul into one of the clones. Her clones generally have the same abilities as herself. **'Mind Control:' Shiraori can mind control people by having a small clone crawl into their ear and connect to their brain.Web Novel Chapter 243: Guys with a screw loose are such… **'Exponential Spider Summoning:' Shiraori can summon a great number of clones from her shadow. Each clone can then each summon even more clones, resulting in an exponential number of spiders appearing.Web Novel Chapter 328: To put it in Black and White *'Magic Manipulation:' Shiraori is able to manipulate magic around her. She can manipulate the magic power in other people to make them activate skills they don't have.Web Novel Chapter 211: Vampire training plan Additionally, she can interfere with the magic construction of others in order to completely negate a spell.Web Novel Chapter 244: This yandere imouto is so in love I can’t get through to her *'Recognition Obstruction:' Shiraori makes it so that people do not recognize her, instead remembering whiteness. This works by planting the concept of whiteness directly in consciousnes' of the people around her. *'Telepathy:' Shiraori can use telepathy,Web Novel Chapter 296: Elf Village Battle ⑧ and eavesdrop on other people's telepathic communication.Web Novel Chapter 220 *'Soul Protection:' Shiraori is able to protect a few souls in the event of System collapse.Web Novel Chapter 246: I can’t stop laughing *'Absorbing External Energy:' Shiraori has a talent for absorbing external energies, being easily able to drain any power source she comes across.Web Novel Chapter 292: Elf Village Battle ② *'Hologram Creation': Shiraori can create Holograms to illustrate what she is explaining.Web Novel Chapter 306: Encounter *'God Zone:' A realm created by a god, that is sort of like being inside the god. Güliedistodiez demonstrated that a god can even change the laws of physics inside its zone. Being inside a god's zone is advantageous for the god and disadvantages for everyone else. The zone will dull the movements of opponents and nobody except the owner can properly use their power within it, although some internal magecraft such as healing and setting up barriers over the skin is possible. Shiraori not only has such a zone, but she can also use space magic to turn a space into her zone and in turn, cancel out the zone of others. This requires her to summon a massive number of clones into her opponent's zone.Web Novel Chapter 328: To put it in Black and White }} Trivia *The two characters that make up her name are Shiro (白), which means white, and Ori (織), which means weaving. *Coffee will completely knock Shiraori out for hours. She can drink coffee without caffeine and nothing happens. Likewise she can drink caffeinated tea without a problem. Apparently only caffeinated coffee will have this effect.Web Novel chapter 284: Downfall of the Kingdom *After becoming the 10th army general Shiro trains the army to 1000 in each ability score, causing the opposing humans to think they are an elite demon force despite Shiro thinking them weak. Category:Characters Category:Reincarnators Category:Demon Faction Category:Gods Category:To Do Category:Plot